


Fragmented

by Crafty_Cosplayz1



Series: Hetalia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafty_Cosplayz1/pseuds/Crafty_Cosplayz1
Summary: Prussia’s mental health begins deteriorating While he’s living in Russia. He moves back to east Germany to try and fix the issue, but it doesn’t do anything. Eventually his physical health takes a turn for the worse.Please note that Prussia’s mental deterioration isn’t meant to be a way to make fun of any mental issues. It’s just me making something out of intense paranoia. I wouldn’t say it’s very similar to any mental illness, and if it is it’s not meant to be.I’m not very good at summary’s and I wrote this on a whim because I wanted to try out writing something where a character is really scared.
Series: Hetalia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603333
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chop...  
Prussia grumbled, moving cut firewood to the side. Sliding the next piece into place prussia repeated the action, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
Chop...  
His numb body moved on it’s own.  
Chop...  
“I hate him... I hate him... I hate him.” Prussia snarled through grit teeth. He could almost imagine that the firewood was Russia’s neck, and he was the one to bring the axe down.  
Chop...  
Letting out a low laugh prussia continued. Raising the axe to chop the next piece. It was Russia’s fault he was out here.  
Always yelling at him. ‘Gilbert do this!’ or ‘Gilbert don’t do that!’ Maybe even ‘don’t come back in until I say so!’ That’s the phrase he got this morning. Now the sun was about to set and what had he done, spent hours chopping away in an endless cycle.  
Once again the vision of Russia slumped over the stump brought a new vigor to his chops.  
Chop...  
Head falls in the snow... Prussia was laughing like a maniac  
Chop...  
This bastard is getting what he deserves...  
Chop...  
Blue eyes... wait blue eyes? The blonde head with blue eyes starred up at him, eyes wide with fear. Blood was everywhere. He whipped his head around when loud claps met his ears.  
....  
Smacking himself in the head the images disappeared. “It’s not real Gilbert. It’s... not real” he whispered, a cloud surrounding his face in the cold air.  
Prussia took a moment to steady himself. Raising the axe again to hit the next piece of wood. “It is real though” the voice seemed to whisper directly in his ear. Whipping around Prussia searches for any sign of life.  
Nothing was there.  
“Yes it is real.”  
Spinning around. Nothing! Nobody! Who is there?! Prussia felt his breathe quicken.  
“How can we be sure it wasn’t?”  
Nobody! Where are they! I’m vulnerable! A sense of terror began to fill him as he continued to spin every which way.  
“You saw him he’s gone. You did it!”  
Someone’s there! Blood... so much blood. Oh god... A young man laid slumped over, a pool of crimson blood coming from his open neck. Their spine still had nerves running down it.  
“HheESs gGonNne Yyyuou IIddoiot!”  
The three voices seemed to converge together. Leaving his ears ringing at the loud distorted shouting. Falling into the snow Gilbert could have lost whatever food he’d eaten.  
“Why?”  
The other voices stopped, looking down into his snow covered lap Gilbert felt bile clawing up his throat.  
A blonde head laid in his lap. Unable to move a muscle Gilbert watched as the head grew moldy. The eyes sunk into it, muscles and skin deteriorated, bone poked through...  
The face moved  
“Brother please don’t!”  
A centipede crawled through the bloody eye socket. Heart pounding in his ears.  
“Please!”  
A rough scream ripped through his sore throat. Pushing the rapidly deteriorating skull onto the snow, Gilbert staggered backwards.  
His hand gripped onto the axe he’d dropped tightly, swinging in all directions hoping to hit something.  
“Ahh! Gilbert stop it!”  
The scream made Gilbert swing the axe around more not stoping for even a second.  
“You killed him you monster!”  
Nothing!  
“Left him to fend for himself with those western brutes!”  
Nobody!  
“He would never love you after you abandoned him! What kind of older brother are you!”  
Tears stung his eyes at the endless berating. Nothing he did could stop the words. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up-“  
“You disappointment!”  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up Sh-“  
“Monster!”  
“ut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut u-“  
“You should be dead!”  
“p! Shut up! Shut up! Shut-“  
“GgGggiIllbBeeEeRrrRt!?”  
His axe was stopped by an outside force. An arm was holding him under his left arm and across his chest. His grip on the axe loosened and it was tugged away.  
“Let me go!” Gilbert slapped at the arms around him. Thrashing every way he could in the arms. The voices wouldn’t quiet anymore.  
“Idiot!”  
“Disappointment!”  
“Monster!”  
“Killer!”  
A mix of a sob and a scream came out of his throat. Hands went up to cover his ears, though the shaken limbs barely did anything to silence them.  
“GgIiiLLbeErt cLllama DoWwno”  
The voice yelling in his ear gained his attention quickly. Heaving in air into his lungs, as if he’d just run a 10 kilometer race, Gilbert stared down at his feet. The appendages dangled helplessly over the ground.  
The feeling of panic hadn’t left, although it was gradually being chipped away at.  
“Monster”  
Swiping his head to the side Prussia saw... nothing. “Are you calm now?” The heavily accented voice above him asked, their voice a mix of anger and genuine concern.  
Prussia didn’t know how to answer that. Shakily he nodded his head, finding it tiring to even move that much. “Good. Lithuania would you bring the axe to the shed for Gilbert, he needs to be checked up on.” Prussia hadn’t even realized Lithuania was there until then.  
The brunette nodded and grabbed the axe from the snow, and began to walk towards the isolated shed. Prussia couldn’t help but notice the small red lines running down his cheek.  
“You did that”  
As soon as he moved the arms around him tightened.  
“Who’s touching you?”  
Looking as best he could over his shoulder he analyzed Russia for a moment. The other looked tired, but gave him a smile.  
“Is he armed?”  
Prussia couldn’t help but move his gaze up and down over Russia’s figure.  
“He’s armed”  
Russia started walking towards the doorway of the home. Prussia clawed at the tight arms, trying to break free. His breathe quickened.  
“What’s he going to do?”  
The question made him shiver, thousands of other voices talked over one another before one caught his attention.  
“He’s going to kill you”  
Hearing the increasing beat of his heart in his ears. Prussia could feel Russia gazing down on him. He could feel the grumble russia gave out.  
“Yes! Yes that’s it!”  
Prussia looked down on the old steps of Russia’s home as the voices talked. One step gave a creak and Prussia instantly found his gaze on the wooden plank.  
Warmth slapped into his face as Russia opened the door to the house. He could see Latvia perched at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two of them with a curious gaze. “Go back to dinner Latvia. Tell Estonia you three may start without me.” Russia said to the short nation.  
Latvia nodded before walking away.  
“Start without him?”  
“Is it preparations?”  
“Were they all going to kill him?”  
“Being in the house is a mistake.”  
“Get out!”  
“Get outside now!”  
A rough hit to the back of the head snapped him out of his thoughts. The dull pain made his eyes scatter around, darkness encroached over his vision before the voices could return.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet. The only sound was the occasional creak of floorboards, and the crack of firewood.   
Opening his eyes, Prussia stared at the ceiling. The serine calm was bound to end soon. It never lasted long. A fluffy blanket was draped over him, holding in warmth.   
“Brother”  
The voice sounded clear in the practical wave of water in his ears. Turning to the voice in a quick motion.   
Wincing as explosions of pain came from behind his temples. Squeezing his eyes closed at the pain.   
“Brother”  
Opening his eyes again. Prussia could make out a hazy figure before his vision cleared. Before him stood a young boy: blonde hair, blue eyes, black cap, wearing a cotton shirt, linen pants, and a black cloak.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to talk”  
The boy stepped closer to his side, running a ghostly pale hand over the metal edges of the cot.   
“They’ve trapped you here brother... You can’t trust them. You can’t trust him.”   
The hand moved to Prussia’s hair, carding through the white locks. “I know I can’t trust them...” Prussia answered.   
“You need to get out of here”  
“I can’t. Ivan will catch me and there will be hell to pay” Prussia argued.   
“I can help you”   
Prussia stared at the boy. Wondering if he could trust them. The more he looked at the boy the more he felt content, although, he couldn’t remember why. “o-okay” Prussia finally answered.   
“Why don’t we make a deal. If I help you get out of here, you will do exactly as I say. What do you think?”  
“That makes sense... I couldn’t get out of I don’t listen to your suggestions.” Prussia mumbled to himself.   
The boy gave him a pretty smile.   
“Perfect! You don’t have to worry even a little, I have everything under control Prussia.”  
Prussia nodded before the door behind him opened.   
——  
His hands were slowly beginning to heal during the weeks following the event. Russia had yet to allow him back outside the house. It’s as if he was keeping his eyes always on the other.   
“Left”  
Prussia turned left in the hallway. Before him was a big window, it had no metal bars covering it as they were on the second floor. Prussia walked forward almost mechanically. Tripping over his own shoe as he walked towards the mirror.   
“Break it”  
Following the command Gilbert pulled his fist back. The fist collided with the window. Nothing. Not a chip missing.   
“Again”  
Fists collided with the glass. Still nothing.  
“Again”  
Fist collides with glass. A small shard got stuck in his right knuckle. He cursed at the pain, but his body didn’t move to remove the shard.   
“Shh... it’s alright. Keep going”  
Fist collides with broken glass. His left knuckle is pierced by the shards.   
Prussia doesn’t know how long he continued to punch the glass. His thoughts didn’t seem to want to leave, making his head a hotel. The only reason he snaps back into reality is somebody grabbing him around the waist.   
They say something, Prussia can feel their breath on his ear, but he can’t hear any words. Prussia elbows their face to try and get away. The only thing that happened was that the person fell and took him down with them. He notices broken glasses on the floor next to them.  
Prussia tried to fight out of their grip, but it doesn’t loosen.   
“Shhh.. just relax”  
Prussia felt his eyes closing on their own accord. Leaving him in darkness before his body begins to thrash on its own.   
—  
Estonia held onto Prussia’s waist tighter when he started to spasm. The others eyes were shut, almost as if they were in a peaceful sleep. The others muscles were convulsing.  
A yellowish-white fluid spilled out of Prussia’s mouth. It landed on the floor between the others legs. Estonia cringed. He could only hope that Raivas was going quickly.   
When the other stop moving all together Estonia shifted them. With his back to the wall Estonia held Prussia against his chest and between his legs. Pressing two fingers to the others neck Estonia waited. The others breathing was steady, though it was shallow.   
A groan came from the unconscious male in Estonia’s arms. The white head of hair shifted on his collarbone. The male awoke with a gag. More of the suspicious liquid ran out of their mouth.   
“Eduard?” The raspy voice of the male brought his attention to them again. They sounded disoriented at the least. “Whas happen?” Prussia questioned.   
Estonia was about to answer when Prussia leaned forward to throw up. The liquid now had some red mix into it, making Estonia question wether or no to take Prussia somewhere instead of waiting. Estonia rubbed the others back.   
Only when Prussia had leaned back and nuzzled into him, probably for his warmth, did he explain what had happened. “You had a seizure.” Estonia explained. Prussia lazily nodded, getting Estonia to cup his chin to keep Prussia upright.   
“You weren’t kidding when you said it was bad.” The voice of Lithuania make Estonia jump. He allowed Prussia to lean forward again.   
The puddle was more red than anything else.   
“He had a seizure while Raivas got you” Estonia explained.   
“Sh. Sh.” Prussia reaches back and patted Estonia’s face. The pat didn’t last long as Prussia winced and drew his hand into himself.   
Lithuania grumbled and helped Estonia move once more. He placed a bucket between Prussia’s legs Incase he need to throw up more. With Estonia’s help in holding the Prussian down, Lithuania was able to pull the glass from Prussia’s hands.   
“Russia should be getting here soon.” Lithuania said, watching prussia carefully as they wretched into the iron bucket before them. They laid back against Estonia when their stomach was officially empty.   
Watching Prussia dry heave wasn’t that great, he would suck in a breath then choke on it. Estonia took to rubbing Prussia’s chest through his shirt, to try and relieve at least some of the pain. It seemed to work until Prussia began spasming again.  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head, muscles started to convulse again, and the fluid returned. Lithuania barely got the bucket under Prussia’s mouth when the now blood-red liquid ran through his teeth.  
It lasted no longer than a minute. When Prussia came too he had tears in his eyes, and was cursing under his breath. Estonia was hesitant to move him, shocked, it was odd seeing tears in the Prussians eyes.   
“Alright. Pick him up, be careful not to go too quick. Bring him downstairs to the bathroom closest to the broom closet.” Estonia jumped lightly at Russia’s voice. He slowly followed the orders, “You two get old blankets and fill the back of the tub with them.” Russia’s voice was drowned out by the shuffling of feet.   
Estonia lifted up Prussia’s legs to lay draped over his left arm, they were practically dead weight. He shuddered a bit. Sure he’d had a seizure or two before, but he’d never seen one happen to somebody else. These seemed to be especially violent and painful. Prussia leaned against his shoulder, watching him. Estonia wasn’t sure if he’d be able to look him in the eyes.  
His shirt was being stained by the blood on Prussia’s mouth and chin. “I’m going to start moving.” He said quietly down to the other. He got a slow have nod in affirmation. “I will meet you there. If he has another set him down and then move when it’s over” Russia advised, placing the now clean metal bucket into Prussia’s lap and rushing off.   
Estonia didn’t like when the house was on high alert. The last time this happened was that time when latvia was next to the stove when it suddenly spontaneously exploded.  
Looking down at the Prussian, Estonia realized he must have passed out. He wasn’t moving much other than his breathing, and even that was shaky.   
——  
“Who is he?”  
“Probably one of those awful barbaians!”  
“I doubt it...”  
“You never know”  
Voices slowly became more coherent as Prussia woke up. His chest was aching and his head felt like he’d been hit with a canon. His body was otherwise completely numbed, only a light buzz could be felt in his fingertips.   
The toe of a boot nudged his shoulder. “Oi you alive down there?” The angry voice with a high pitched italian accent filled his ears.   
He hadn’t heard that type of accent since... when was that again?  
Gilbert groaned in response to the questioning. Trying to catch his breath quietly as a line of red fell from his mouth. A rough pain filled his shoulder when it was kicked with the boot.   
It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to rough treatment after living with Russia. It just really hurt. His already weak body was flipped onto his back.   
The air seemed to leave his body, making him wheeze in pain. The coppery blood in his mouth fell to the back of his throat as-well, making him choke on it.   
“Careful he’s hurt!” An oddly familiar german accent shouted. “Shut your mouth! He could be dangerous!” “Would both of you shut up!?”  
It seemed they were tired of seeing him writhe around on the floor in agony, because he was helped up, or more like lifted up against his will. Something pressed into his back, probably a couch or ottoman, keeping him upright.   
“See. He’s not moving, we should just put him out of his misery.” One of the figures before him suggested. Another smacked him across the head and came towards him, cradling his cheeks as they squared to reach his level.   
“Well darling. I’m Flavio, and you are?” They asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Gilber-“ he was interrupted by blood falling from his mouth, making his words sound like small gurgles. He had barely managed to get his hand under his face to catch the blood from hitting the floor.   
The figure before him seemed saddened by his attempt, using a tissue? Napkin? He didn’t know, and wiped up the blood. “Well this is just dreadful dear. What happened to you?” Prussia’s only response was a shrug. He didn’t know what had happened.  
His knuckles began to burn, a lot, making him wince slightly. The burning only rose in pain, accompanied by a buzzing pain on his left cheek. His head lolled to the side slightly.   
“Gilbert sweetheart you can’t-  
fall  
Asleep”  
“Gilbert!”  
“M..hm?...”  
Opening tired eyes, Prussia looked around the dark room. A tall figure was sat next to him. “Did you try and take the opportunity to die? You weren’t waking up, Tolys and I nearly set you on fire.” The Russian accent made him growl.   
Sitting up, Prussia could feel waves of pain exploding everywhere, letting out a small whimper at the pain in response. A gloved hand pushed him back down, “don’t get up. You look disoriented and I’m not going to carry you back here if you try anything stupid.”  
“Why am I in your tub?” Prussia growled, keeping his voice low as not to make his head ache any worse. The blankets in the tub were soft, but felt old under his fingers.   
“You were throwing up lots of blood, I didn’t want to put you in a bed so I put you here.” “How kind of you.”  
Prussia’s body ached as he tried to move, his chest in particular hurt far more than anything else. Even breathing began to increase his discomfort, with each breath making him wheeze.   
A handful of pills was pressed into his mouth, Russia not waiting any longer for him to reach up for them, and a glass of water held up to his lips. “It’s pain medication. Take it and sleep I have work to do.”   
Prussia smacked Russia’s hands away from the glass after he had grabbed ahold of it. After swallowing the pills, oddly enough, Prussia felt the effects almost immediately.   
Russia seemed unnerved by this, but didn’t say anything as he closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
